El Fin De La Tormenta
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: La Guerra Santa por fin terminó ¿Qué le espera a Ichigo Kuorsaki, estudiante de preparatoria, y shinigami sustituto ahora, en el final? Soy horrible escribiendo summary's, simplemente quiero relatar cómo llegó el Ichihime y el Renruki al canon, y tratar de rellenar los huecos en la narración. Ichihime. Renruki
1. Inicios

**¡SOMOS CAAAANOOOOOOOON!  
Después de tantos años, sucedió, dejando de lado que lloro a mares porque terminó Bleach después de casi 8 años de seguirlo,  
me hizo tan feliz, la bella Hime chan por fin obtuvo felicidad, sin contar a mi amado Renji, por fin obtuvo su luna :')  
Bueno sin más, traigo mi versión del time skip.  
Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews para saber qué opinan y compartamos nuestra felicidad canon XD  
Actualizaré alternadamente este y mi otro Ichihime.  
¡Gracias por leer!**

Todo era borroso. Irreal. La batalla había terminado "Todo está bien" se repitió a si mismo el shinigami. Toda la tensión, el miedo, la desesperación que se sujetaban a su corazón desde el inicio de la guerra de pronto lo abandonaron, y al no tener más razón para seguir en pie, se derrumbó. Aún había cosas por hacer, pero por ahora él ya no podía conectar un pensamiento coherente más… "Kurosaki-kun" un grito a lo lejos con una voz tan familiar y cálida fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que se dejara ser tragado por la oscuridad.

Flores. Un día soleado.  
Ichigo empezó a regresar de su inconsciencia, y el olor a su alrededor lo hizo sentir seguro, como cuando era niño y dormía tranquilo porque sabía que mamá estaba velando por su seguridad. Que extraño. Había olvidado por completo esa sensación.  
-¿Kurosaki kun?

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, Inoue Orihime, su preocupación era evidente así que la primera reacción del chico se basó en tranquilizarla  
-Yo, Inoue

La pelinaranja no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a sollozar  
-Estábamos tan preocupados… Habías estado durmiendo por 3 semanas Kurosaki-kun… yo… yo… ¡tuve tanto miedo!

No pudo más y empezó a llorar enérgicamente, ante la mirada incrédula del chico. ¿3 semanas? ¿Durmió 3 semanas?

-Hey Inoue, tranquilízate, ya todo acabó,

-Kurosaki kun yo… yo

La chica se sonrojó de pronto, Ichigo sólo pudo pensar que se veía muy linda así, pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase una sombra se presentó detrás de la puerta y llamó.

-Inoue Orihime, traigo un mensaje de parte del capitán comandante.

-¿Eh? Ahhh si, sí adelante.

La chica trató de contener la vergüenza por lo que estuvo a punto de decir, y una shinigami de mediana estatura se asomó a la habitación, pero quedó anonadada al observar al pelirojo sentado y observándola.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo ha despertado?

-Pues ese soy yo, y creo que sí.

La shinigami salió corriendo a toda prisa.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ah, este, cada día viene un mensajero a pedir que haga un reporte de tu salud, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti…

Ichigo reflexionó un poco sobre todo, la cabeza y el cuerpo no le respondían del todo bien.

-¿Cómo están todos? ¿Qué pasa con la Sociedad de Almas? Espera… eso quiere decir que has estado aquí 3 semanas para cuidarme? ¿No han necesitado tu ayuda?

Orihime no sabía si era posible, pero se ruborizó aún más.

-Yo he estado ayudando todo el tiempo y pues, eh, ya soy capaz de usar el shun shun rikka a distancia, y pues eh, todos parecían muy ocupados y me ofrecí a cuidarte pero etto eh no creas que estoy aquí siempre, a veces salgo a ayudar con lo que pueda en la reconstrucción, las cosas están bastante mal pero todos estamos positivos y trabajando y las cosas han mejorado mucho…

Aquella explicación le dio un buen panorama al shinigami, Inoue estaba bastante relajada, y eso sólo podía significar que todos estaban sanos y salvos.  
-Inoue ¿Todos sobrevivieron?

Era una pregunta muy directa, pero no encontró otra forma de hacerla. Una pequeña sombra cruzó el rostro de Inoue. Ella le explicó que hubo demasiadas muertes, entre ellas, las de Unohana, Yachiru, Kira, Ukitake… los funerales habían sido unos días apenas después de que todo acabara, cuando la SS estuvo en condiciones mínimas para ofrecerles una ceremonia digna a todos los fallecidos durante la guerra. Los demás estaban bien, en su mayor parte dejaron de correr peligro gracias a Inoue.

-Gracias Inoue.  
-¿Eh? No, no tienes por qué agradecer Kurosaki kun yo a final de cuentas no pude ayudarte en la batalla, y eso que entrené tanto, yo, lo siento.

Él le sonrió, y ella quiso detener el tiempo allí, en su sonrisa.

-No digas eso, después de todo, yo ni siquiera estaría vivo si no fuera por ti Inoue.

Por un momento, la atmósfera alrededor parecía algodón de azúcar, Orihime casi sentía que podía tocar el aire, sentía que estaba alucinando todo aquello, no había forma en que eso de verdad estuviera pasando. Después de tanta guerra, de tanta sangre y dolor, ella estaba allí, en ese cuarto con atmósfera suave. Él le sonreía cálidamente, con genuino agradecimiento, y ella no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, tal vez en verdad aquél era el momento.

-Kurosaki kun… yo…

Pero la puerta se corrió enérgicamente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, y el Capitán Comandante del Gotei entró en la habitación, Orihime se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, pero Kyoraku la detuvo.

-Orihime chan, por favor quédate, también debes escuchar lo que debo decir.

Kyoraku no era un hombre que Ichigo conociera demasiado, y por lo que sabía ahora era el capitán del Gotei, sin embargo, no podía imaginarse en una misma y pequeña habitación con el viejo Yamamoto.

Por eso fue que lo tomó tan desprevenido la enorme reverencia que le hizo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, en nombre de toda la Sociedad de Almas, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, estamos en deuda contigo, nunca podremos pagar todo lo que hiciste.

El hombre se levantó de nuevo con total solemnidad. El shinigami sustituto estaba demasiado impresionado como para decir algo.

-Es lo mismo para ti Orihime chan, sin ti, Nanao no se habría recuperado, te debo la vida misma. Mañana en la noche organizaremos una fiesta para celebrar la recuperación de la SS, no pueden faltar.

-¿Eh? Claro Kyoraku san, muchas gracias por todo, nosotros sólo hicimos lo que haría cualquier persona por sus amigos.

-No Orihime chan, han hecho mucho más, y se que lo saben. Bueno los dejo descansar y relajarse, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, los veo mañana…

-Kyoraku yo…

-Lo sé, hablaremos de eso después Ichigo.

El capitán salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos de nuevo, pero ahora Orihime sólo se sentía preocupada por aquello de lo que debían hablar Kyoraku e Ichigo después.

-Hey Inoue, ¿Y Rukia?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el distrito 78 del Rukongai, dos shinigamis estaban frente a tres pequeñas tumbas.

-Renji… Nosotros ¿No los hemos decepcionado verdad?

El vice capitán sonrió amablemente y colocó su mano suavemente en la cabeza de su pequeña acompañante.

-Claro que no, tonta, seguro están muy orgullosos en algún lado, riendo como tontos.

-Renji… tuve miedo durante la guerra, más del que estoy dispuesta a aceptar. En algunas ocasiones me pregunté si acaso yo iba a ser la única en sobrevivir de los 5, o si acaso nuestro destino en verdad estuvo marcado desde que pisamos este maldito distrito por primera vez.

La chica apretó sus puños y trató de contener el llanto.

-Perdóname por alejarte cuando entramos a la academia, estaba tan celosa de tu fuerza, y luego, cuando fui adoptada y no hiciste nada para mantenernos juntos, me sentí tan sola y enojada, y ahora veo que todo eso fueron tonterías, nuestras diferencias, fueron estúpidas y me arrepiento tanto del tiempo perdido…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, su compañero la abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo también tuve miedo, yo también me sentí solo, y fui tan estúpido, sentía tanta envidia y odio hacia la familia que te alejó, sin darme cuenta que el que te alejó fui yo mismo. Pero nunca más ¿Entiendes? Tendrás que aguantarte porque a partir de hoy voy a joder todo el tiempo, seré tu sombra y no tendrás ni un minuto para sentirte sola. Tonta.

-Más te vale, estúpido Renji.

La chica apretó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del pelirojo, y sintió como la pequeña brecha de distancia que restaba entre los dos se desvaneció por completo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ichigo tuvo una mañana muy ocupada, al enterarse de que por fin despertó todos fueron a verlo, no era ni medio día y se sentía agotado. Hasta que llegó la visita que más esperaba. Ella y Renji llegaron a verlo pasado medio día, sorprendiendo a Ichigo al entrar sujetos de las manos.

-¡Ichigo! Por fin despiertas, dormiste casi un mes.

-Yo, Rukia, Renji, pues es que a mi me gusta hacer las cosas enserio, además antes de todo esto no se cuándo fue la última vez que dormí bien, lo merecía. ¿Qué tal tu brazo Renji?

-Perfecto, fue como si nada pasara después de que Inoue me tratara un par de minutos.  
Inoue, desde la tarde del día anterior no la había visto. ¿Dónde estaría?

-Que bueno, todos parecen estar bien.

Por un segundo, Ichigo clavó su mirada sin querer en las manos sujetadas de sus amigos, si el quisiera ¿Podría sostener así la mano de Inoue? ¿Cómo serían sus manos? Había sido sanado por ella tantas veces y nunca se había preguntado cómo deberían verse sus manos.

-¿Oh te preguntas por qué sostenemos nuestras manos? Es una historia muy divertida, Renji vino a mi lloriqueando diciendo que no podía vivir un día más sin mi y como soy tan benevolente decidí adoptarlo como un pequeño cachorro ohoho

-No recuerdo que eso haya pasado en realidad, "Ay Renji tuve tanto miedo de que murieras, abrázame con tus fuertes brazos"

-¡Qu-que! De que diablos hablas las cosas no sucedieron así.

Su amiga se puso completamente roja, de una forma que Ichigo nunca había visto y ella y Renji se empezaron a gritar mutuamente. Aunque la noticia lo sorprendió, eso hizo que muchas cosas tuvieran sentido.  
Renji y Rukia se quedaron con Ichigo un par de horas más, poniéndolo al corriente de todo, y después dijeron que debían irse para prepararse para la fiesta.

-Onii sama te envía esto, es su forma de decir "gracias"

Ambos chicos se fueron, e Ichigo abrió el regalo de Byakuya, era una elegante yukata, al parecer para que la usara más tarde.

Al por fin dejar de recibir visitas, Ichigo comenzó a prepararse para la fiesta con la esperanza de que Inoue llegara pronto.  
Sin embargo, al regresar de tomar un baño, el que estaba esperando por él, era Kyoraku.

-Siéntate Kurosaki.

El pelinaranja se sentó y esperó que fuera el comandante quien comenzara a hablar.

-Se que entiendes que hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar.  
-Lo sé.

-Ichigo, has hecho mucho por la Sociedad de Almas, más de lo que nadie más hubiera podido hacer, y como te lo mencioné antes, nunca podremos pagar la deuda contigo. Sin embargo, creo que entiendes que no puedes volver aquí, tu poder espiritual es demasiado grande, y aunque puedes separar tu cuerpo espiritual de tu cuerpo físico, sigues siendo un humano, y creo que ya es momento de poner algo de orden aquí. Logramos llegar a un acuerdo con los Espada en Hueco Mundo, y firmamos la pipa de paz con Ishida padre e hijo, tomando en cuenta que ellos actuaron desde el principio en pro de detener a Ywach era la menos que podíamos hacer. También ya he hablado con Orihime chan, y aunque resignada, aceptó el trato, con Sado fue lo mismo, pero el prefirió marcharse incluso antes de que despertaras junto con Ishida, dijeron que confiaban en que estarías bien.  
Pero aún así Ichigo, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato, tengo dos opciones para ti, puedes volver al mundo humano y actuar como shinigami sustituto, pero deberás dejarme sellar la mayoría de tus poderes y no podrás volver nunca aquí, o puedes conservar tus poderes tal cual están ahora, pero quedándote en la SS… para unirte a la división cero… Escoge Ichigo.

La propuesta lo tomó por completo desprevenido… Sabía que debían hablar sobre su poder y la influencia en el mundo humano, pero nunca esperó una propuesta para quedarse como shinigami por siempre, y más aún, unirse a la división cero.

-Entiendo que es una decisión importante, así que te daré la noche de hoy y mañana a esta hora puedes contestarme.

-Gracias por dejarme pensarlo.

Muchas cosas empezaron a pasar por la mente del Kurosaki, después de todo él no se consideraba a si mismo un héroe, él simplemente había actuado para proteger a sus seres queridos, nunca pensó en salvar el mundo ni nada parecido, aunque le gustaba la sociedad de almas, no la consideraba su hogar, ni entendía nada sobre el sistema político o la influencia de la división cero en el seiretei, pero aún así, tal vez si accedía, sería capaz de contribuir a la seguridad de las personas que quería, porque si no aceptaba, tendría que perder gran parte de sus poderes, y eso no le garantizaba el poder proteger a aquellos que quería del todo. Pero, ¿Y su vida? ¿Sus hermanas? ¿sus amigos? Más allá de las batallas, él era aún un adolescente, a punto de acabar apenas la preparatoria, con el sueño secreto de heredar la clínica de su viejo…

-¿Kurosaki kun? ¿Puedo pasar?  
La voz de Inoue lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entra Inoue.  
La chica entró, iba vestida con un hermoso yukata a juego con el de él, llevaba su largo cabello recogido, y sus horquillas resplandecían suavemente, era hermosa, debía aceptarlo.  
-Eh, Inoue, lo siento aún no estoy listo, dame unos minutos.

Ichigo se apresuró a vestirse y al estar listo sorprendió a la chica con su Yukata a juego, al parecer ella había obtenido la suya también de los Kuchiki ¿Acaso estaban en promoción o era el clásico atuendo de la familia? ¿Tenían cientos de yukatas iguales para regalar cuando agradecieran algo?  
Ambos chicos caminaron muy animados al lugar de la celebración, el atardecer estaba sucediendo dando paso a la noche mientras caminaban, y Orihime trató de mantener su corazón en su lugar, preguntándose si el chico ya habría tomado una decisión sobre lo que Kyoraku le comentó a ella que le propondría a Ichigo. "Tranquila" "Lo que el decida será lo mejor y has decidido apoyarlo" Había descartado por completo el confesar sus sentimientos ese día, pues el pelinaranja tendría que tomar una decisión muy difícil y ella no quería incomodarlo con sus tonterías.

La noche transcurrió de lo más divertida, todos comieron y bebieron y se relajaron como hacía mucho no pasaba, los amigos se abrazaron, los escuadrones brindaron. La guerra había acabado, dejando cicatrices imborrables en los corazones de todos los sobrevivientes, pero cada uno de ellos sentían la determinación de vivir por todos sus compañeros que no corrieron con la misma suerte.

El foco de atención de la fiesta, fueron sin duda Renji y Rukia, haciendo formal su relación frente a todos causando la mirada de furia más perversa que Ichigo hubiera visto jamás en Byakuya, el llanto incontrolable de Inoue y Momo, y las bromas incesantes sobre la muerte de Renji en manos del heredero de los Kuchiki por parte Rangiku, Ikkaku y Yumichika.  
Para terminar la fiesta, soltaron un montón de bellos fuegos artificiales, lo que hizo pensar a Ichigo que en el mundo humano, pronto serían las celebraciones de Tanabata. Le dieron muchas ganas de ver a Yuzu y Karin vestidas tradicionalmente, corriendo entre los puestos del festival. Eso lo ayudó a aclarar las dudas que le quedaban sobre la decisión que debía tomar. Y un pensamiento más cruzó su mente.

-Inoue…  
La chica volteó a verlo, agradecida de poder estar allí a su lado en ese momento.  
-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki kun? Los fuegos artificiales si que son bellos verdad?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival del Tanabata?

La pregunta sorprendió a Orihime, y tras un minuto de reflexionar el hecho de que él estaba decidiendo regresar al mundo humano, no dejó que su torpeza o su vergüenza interfirieran.

-¡Sí!


	2. Transición

**¡Sigo viva!  
Tal vez debería dejar de decir eso con cada capítulo D;  
En fin, lamento la demora, pero vivo confundida, como sabemos la novela Renruki trajo nueva información (aagssgdhg la amé ;w;)  
y la más reciente trajo aún más, entonces no estaba segura de cómo continuar esto.  
Pero ya me resigné, como comenté en un principio quería hacer este fic para borrar las dudas del timeskip, entonces quería que fuera  
lo más cercano posible a la realidad, pero me he quemado la cabeza tratando de que todo encaje, así que  
no me asesinen si algunas cosas no concuerdan del todo, seguiré con las ideas que tenía en un principio, un poco tratando de seguir  
lo de las novelas. En fin ya hablé mucho, aquí tienen el 2o capítulo, espero sus reviews que siempre me ponen muy feliz  
a pesar del tiempo que pasa :'3 compartamos emoción porque cada día somos más canon XD**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó mareado y cansado, la noche anterior había sido una completa locura. Estiró su brazo y sintió piel desnuda, lo que lo puso alerta.  
-¡Que dem…

Pero al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado casi le da un infarto. El teniente pelirojo dormía en ropa interior a su lado.  
-¡Renji idiota despierta!  
Abarai despertó lentamente a pesar de que Ichigo le propinó una buena patada.  
-¿Qué es tanto escándalo?  
-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?  
-Mi casa quedaba muy lejos.  
-Pues te hubieras ido con Rukia  
-¿Y apresurar mi muerte a manos del capitán Kuchiki? No gracias, tengo planes a futuro que quiero realizar. Además Inoue se fue con Rukia, dijeron algo de "noche de chicas" y se apuntaron de inmediato Rangiku, Lisa y Hinamori.

La imagen de Inoue con yukata la noche anterior con el fondo de los fuegos artificiales llegó a la mente de Ichigo y sonrió sin darse cuenta.  
-Con que tu e Inoue ¿verdad? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, aunque creo que siempre fue evidente que tú le gustas…  
-¿De qué diablos hablas?  
-No es necesario que finjas, Rukia y yo escuchamos anoche cuando la invitaste al festival de Tanabata.  
-¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?

El pelinaranja trató de comprender el comentario de su amigo, pero la verdad es que sólo había invitado a Inoue porque creyó que sería divertido, ir con ella y los chicos, y sus hermanas… pero lo que el pelirojo sugería era…  
-¿Crees que la invité a una cita o algo así? Eso es ridículo, Inoue y yo sólo somos amigos, creo que después de tanto todos nos merecemos algo de diversión normal.  
-Eres más corto de vista de lo que imaginé, a veces se me olvida que sólo eres un crío…  
-¿A quién le dices crío piña sobredesarrollada?

Ambos chicos comenzaron una amistosa riña, sin imaginar que había alguien tras la puerta corrediza de la habitación.  
-¿Inoue? ¿No has apurado a los chicos?  
Rukia encontró a su amiga petrificada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, tenía una triste expresión de resignación.  
-¿Eh? Ahhh Kuchiki san, este si justo iba a llamar a la puerta, que tonta soy me quedé pensando en cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido en el mundo humano, estaba viendo una serie que justo se estaba poniendo buenísima sabes, era de aliens que controlaban el cerebro y…

Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los grises ojos de la chica y cuando la Kuchiki se disponía a consolarla la puerta se corrió y salieron Ichigo y Renji.  
-Hey, así que ya están listas, debemos apurarnos para irnos Inoue  
Pero la pelinaranja salió corriendo rápidamente  
-¡Olvidé unas cosas nos vemos en el punto de encuentro!

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos chicos pudiera comprender lo que había pasado Rukia le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al Kurosaki.  
-¿¡Y eso por qué fue!?  
-Porque eres un imbécil  
-¿Eh? Si lo único que he hecho este día es despertar con un pelirojo exhibicionista! ¿Qué parte de eso me hace un imbécil?  
-La parte en la que existes siendo tan ignorante.

La shinigami dijo eso y hechó a correr tras la pelinaranja.  
-Eso te pasa por ser un inepto

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Llevas toda la mañana conmigo y puedo jurar que tampoco sabes por qué me golpeó.  
-Te golpeó porque lo merecías.  
-Entonces explícame por qué rayos lo merecía.  
-Cállate, nunca lo entenderías, es mejor que te apresures, no tardan en abrirles el portal a su mundo.  
Y el pelirojo se fue, sin aceptar que en realidad el tampoco entendía por qué Rukia se había molestado con el Kurosaki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orihime se echó a correr sin pensar, no sabía por qué lloraba, siempre había sabido que sus sentimientos eran unilaterales, pero la noche anterior se había permitido sembrar una pequeña semillita de esperanza que murió al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo.  
Sin darse cuenta por donde corría chocó con alguien y terminó en el suelo.  
-Ah, cielos, lo lamento estaba siendo descuidada…  
-No te preocupes Inoue san

Orihime levantó la vista y el capitán Hitsugaya le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Se sintió un poco intimidada, el capitán de la décima división siempre tenía una mirada severa y un aura demasiado madura para su apariencia, sin contar que era realmente apuesto.  
-G-gracias Hitsugaya kun  
Después de su temporada en el mundo humano, el capitán había permitido a Inoue referirse a él sin agregar el "capitán" puesto que sería muy raro que lo hiciera.  
Toushiro le sonrió gentilmente al ver las pequeñas lágrimas de la pelinaranja, lo cual la desconcertó aún más, estaba viendo una parte del albino que nunca creyó que existiera  
-¿Eso es por Kurosaki?  
-¿Eh? ¡No, no esto, es que es tan triste dejar la sociedad de almas tan pronto! Me gustaría ser de mayor ayuda…  
-Ya veo, no debes ser tan dura contigo misma Inoue san, tu afecto aún puede ser correspondido, hay quienes no estamos en tan buena situación…

Hitsugaya dijo eso y se fue, dejando a Orihime pensando si acaso el capitán tenía un amor no correspondido.

-¡Inoue!  
-Ah Kuchiki san! Lamento haberme ido tan de repente.  
-No te disculpes, seguro Ichigo tuvo la culpa ¿Qué pasó? ¿No estabas muy feliz anoche?  
-No… no lo sé, creo que simplemente malinterpreté las cosas.  
-No digas eso Inoue, Ichigo es bastante retardado, si no eres directa con él, no podrá descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene por ti.  
-Yo… no creo ser capaz de hacer eso.

Sin esperarlo de pronto la pelinaranja recibió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de la Kuchiki  
-¡Deja de ser tan cabeza dura! ¿Sabes cuántos años desperdiciamos el idiota de Renji y yo por culpa de tonterías? ¡Ustedes los humanos no tienen tanto tiempo a su disposición para ir por allí retrasando las cosas por algo absurdo!  
Orihime se sobaba su cabeza con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor real por el golpe

-L-lo haré  
-¡Debes sonar más decidida!  
-¡Lo haré!  
Ambas chicas se apresuraron a llegar al lugar donde se abriría el portal.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una gran comitiva de despedida, y para su sorpresa, Kisuke y Yoruichi completamente recuperados, listos para partir de regreso también.

-¿Yoruichi san? ¿Regresarán a Karakura?  
La felina shinigami sonrió de vuelta al ver a Inoue, al parecer se encontraba mejor para caminar pero seguía lastimada, se había negado a recibir más tratamiento de la pelinaranja debido a que la chica se había sobre-esforzado demasiado salvando a todos los que había podido, y para poder ayudarlos a todos había tenido que repartir equitativamente su poder, primero a los que estaban en peligro de muerte, luego a los más graves, y así sucesivamente. Yoruichi ya no estaba en riesgo de morir, no quería exigir más esfuerzo de Inoue.

-Sí Orihime, Kisuke y yo no estamos con ganas de regresar a la vida política del seireitei, ya sabes somos más libres que eso, por ahora… a menos que nos lleguen al precio.

Sonrió maliciosamente al ahora capitán Kyoraku, quien le devolvió una sonrisa con resignación.  
También estaba Ichigo, vestido con su clásica ropa de shinigami y despidiéndose de todos.

Al llegar Rukia y Orihime a su lado, el chico volteó a ver a la pequeña shinigami, y le dio una enorme sonrisa mientras le ponía cariñosamente la mano en su cabeza.  
-Gracias por todo Rukia, espero que nos veamos pronto.  
-¿Nunca me libraré de ti eh? Espero ir a visitarlos pronto…  
Orihime observó discretamente aquella escena con envidia, ojalá el Kurosaki pudiera regalarle sentimientos tan genuinos como a Rukia… Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar pensando otras cosas, Rangiku la abrazó fuertemente.  
-Aleja esos pensamientos de ti Orihime chan, la guerra terminó, es cuestión de tiempo, ahora podrán ser unos jóvenes humanos mas o menos normales, y están en la flor de su juventud, debes aprovechar ahora.

Inoue se sonrojó y abrazó fuertemente a Matsumoto ¿Tan obvios eran sus sentimientos?  
Todos se terminaron de despedir y se abrió el portal, los cuatro comenzaron a cruzar, empezando por Urahara. Ichigo se había preguntado dónde estaba su viejo, pero le habían dicho que había regresado al mundo humano después de los Ishida junto con los fullbringers.

Llegaron directamente a la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo se sentía extraño, ¿Cuánto había pasado realmente? Él se sentía como si hubieran transcurrido siglos desde el último día vivido como adolescente normal, pero probablemente sólo habían pasado unos pocos días. Volteó a ver a Orihime que parecía pensar justo lo mismo, ambos chicos se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Chicos, ¿Quieren pasar esta noche aquí? Será una transición extraña volver a la realidad- les ofreció Yoruichi  
-Gracias Yoruichi san, pero creo que tengo ganas de volver a casa y tomar un baño.  
-Lo mismo para mi, debemos afrontar pronto la "vida normal"  
Ambos se despidieron y aunque Ichigo se ofreció a acompañar a Inoue a su casa, ella lo rechazó.  
-¡Te veo en la escuela Kurosaki kun!

El chico se despidió de ella, y Orihime comenzó a andar deprisa a su casa.

Al llegar, la llenó un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia, su pequeño departamento estaba tal cual lo recordaba, era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nadie hubiera muerto, como si no hubieran estado a riesgo de perderlo todo, como si nadie hubiera sangrado y llorado a mundos de distancia de allí…

Se apresuró a preparar el baño. Dentro de la bañera pudo por fin relajarse. Todo había acabado, todo estaría bien ahora. Incluso Ichigo había decidido regresar a Karakura. Eso la llevó a recordar la invitación al Tanabata, y se sonrojó, pero inmediatamente alejó esos pensamientos de ella. Tal vez era momento de dejar de hacerse ilusiones con el Kurosaki.

Y con ese pensamiento flotando en su mente, corrió a acostarse, lista para el "primer día de clases".

 **¡Gracias por leer!  
Tal vez parezca lento el capítulo, pero el que sigue tendrá más feelings, lo prometo, en este necesitaba hacer la transición de vuelta a la "normalidad"**


End file.
